


遗愿

by Haru_la_Kaze



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: 暗黑骑士 - Freeform, 食罪灵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze
Summary: 在第一世界尘埃落地的感情，和对那个人的爱恋与仰慕。没有结出果实的种子，就让它落在原初世界的土壤中。——暗黑骑士的意志，本就是这样薪火相传。前作《愿望》：https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420745感谢你写下他们之间的故事。
Kudos: 2
Collections: 艾欧泽亚异志谈





	遗愿

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KerwinStewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerwinStewart/gifts).



格里达尼亚最近出了一件怪事。  
人们常常看到一位陌生的精灵，他背着长弓、端着短琴，默默站在某个角落。他像是为了什么景色而驻足停留，可这位精灵的眼神空洞无光，漠然地注视着前方，倒像是眺望着遥远的地方。  
他常常在那个角落一待就是一整天——哪怕是硕老树冥想窟最为稳重的冥想者，也无法像他一样纹丝不动，简直像一座雕塑。而在人们不注意时，他又会悄悄消失，然后重新在格里达尼亚的另一处出现。  
见到他的人都说，精灵看上去十分眼熟，可他们没有一个人能说清精灵的长相：有的说精灵像他的母亲一样温柔，有的说精灵和她的恋人一样勇猛。人们热切地同精灵说话，他们好奇这位冒险者来自何方，身上又有什么样的故事，他为了谁长久地伫立在古老的密林之都。  
可精灵不言不语。  
他死寂的双眼不曾为人明亮，他的琴弦从未发出过声响。  
这个消息惊动了幻术师行会，乃至于身为行会长的角尊亲自前来“拜访”奇怪的精灵：胆小的人已经开始害怕精灵是什么妖异的化身，又或是元灵的愤怒降临在繁荣的森之都。角尊皱着眉头观察了精灵许久，他说的话谁也听不懂：  
“……以太的聚合……可这以太……奇怪，倒像是过去的梦境或是明日的月亮……”  
连见多识广的角尊都被难住了，他唯一确信的便是精灵并非妖异，从他身上也感受不到恶意，便默许精灵在格里达尼亚的存在。  
难倒角尊的奇怪精灵一时之间成为了冒险者之间的话题，来往森都的冒险者把这个传闻添油加醋地传播到艾欧泽亚各地。不少人途径格里达尼亚时，免不了多住一日，在新旧街道到处寻找精灵的身影。  
那些来自乌尔达哈的商人们，则悄悄在地下开起了赌盘；大家都在猜测谁能让这个精灵动色，累积的奖金近乎天文数字——如果赢下这个赌注，那可是一辈子衣食无忧的数额。这场赌局引来了不少蛆虫，他们侮辱精灵，咒骂他愚钝的琴弦和松弛的长弓；更有甚者光天化日之下要去占精灵的便宜。要不是不满的居民及时喊来神勇队，真不知道会发生什么龌龊的事情。  
宵小之徒被神勇队抓走训斥了一番，然后立刻赶出格里达尼亚。他却有了独一无二的谈资，在那几个星期里，每晚都有猎奇的酒友给他点上几大杯啤酒，请他说说奇怪精灵的事。  
这个溺在酒精中的色胚手舞足蹈地描述他和奇怪精灵的“云雨之事”，在他口中那个不近人情的雕塑，倒像是妓院里风骚的妓子一样。他详细地说精灵光滑的皮肤，那种令人爱不释手的手感，可只有他自己知道：  
精灵的皮肤像打磨光滑的大理石，冷得像星芒节落下的雪。

对于冒险者和旅人而言，奇怪的精灵只是他们漫长旅程中又一件奇闻异事。对于格里达尼亚人而言，奇怪精灵已经变成生活中的一部分。他不评价也不回答，因而成为了世上最好的倾听者。在无数个星星都睡着了的夜里，被心事和秘密折磨到辗转反侧的人们，就点一盏小灯去寻找精灵的所在地。  
他们坐在精灵身边，絮絮叨叨地述说自己的烦恼。精灵聆听了多少带着酸楚的爱恋，又知晓了多少格里达尼亚繁荣表象下深埋的歧视和排外；人们给精灵加上了许多名字：他们想见的恋人、亲人，甚至是永远停留在过去的亡者。  
在他身边落下的眼泪，盛满波光粼粼的翡翠湖。  
没有一滴眼泪打动精灵的心，他一如既往地沉默，当一座倾听者的塑像，不眠不休地站立在充满生机的土地上，风雨无休。

哪怕是现在，格里达尼亚内部依旧分割出各种各样的“圈子”和“阶层”。那些藏身在森林之中，依旧维持穴居传统的贫困黑影之民，可以说身处鄙视链的最下层。  
有个黑影之民的小孩，最近成了大家嘲笑的对象。他似乎理解错了奇怪精灵的存在，隔三差五便从森林里找来野花野果，恭恭敬敬地放在精灵身边，然后大声对精灵说出他的愿望：  
“我想要妈妈和妹妹每天都能吃饱饭！”  
“请保佑我今天能找到珍贵的药草！”  
“我种了豆子！请保佑秋天的收成！”  
有些坏心肠的好事者，哄骗这小孩：“小鬼，你不懂许愿都是要用硬币的吗？你那些破玩意，人家能看得上吗？”  
于是之后硬币取代了野果；那都是些不足额的分角，黑影之民的孩子每次都要握着硬币踌躇半天，像是下了极大决心一样把硬币往精灵身边一放，然后肉痛地退开三五步，再说出他最新的愿望：  
“妈妈说我会有个新的弟弟！请保佑他健健康康出生！”  
他不知道的是等他走后，好事之徒就会拿了他的零钱；天真的孩子只当是保护神收下了他的供奉，于是越发积极地向这个奇怪的冒险者许愿。  
秋天的时候，那小孩乐呵呵地献了一把豆子放在精灵身边，事无巨细地报告了最近的生活：他家果然添了一个健康的男婴；种的豆子长势很好，一家人不愁吃用。  
他说精灵果真很灵验，像是天神一样。他这次没有许愿，只鞠躬说了声谢谢。  
奇怪的精灵照旧沉默，一个字都没说。

小孩一连好几天都没来。

等落叶转深的时节，黑影之民又来了。他看上去惴惴不安，灰色的皮肤显得更加暗沉，哭肿的眼睛没有更多泪水了——他挤开精灵前聚集的游人，一反常态地揪住精灵的衣服质问：“……为什么要惩罚我？”  
精灵茫然地注视着前方。  
“……他们都说我是个傻瓜，说你根本是块石头……”黑影之民低声嘟囔，他的声音突然拔高了，那里面带着怒意与疯狂，“为什么惩罚我……惩罚我的家人！如果命运注定不幸，为什么要给我虚假的幸福？！”  
黑影之民以为自己哭干了眼泪，他惊讶地发现原来还有那么多泪水能从他干枯的身体内涌出。  
“……弟弟，被狼叼走了。妹妹害怕得生了病……森林里的药剂师却不愿意……呜呜……为什么啊！只因为我们的皮肤是黑色的吗！我明明为了他们什么都愿意付出…什么都贡献给了你……  
如果是这样……我不要活在丑恶的白天之下!我恨十二神！我更恨你！我恨你！——我恨你！”  
在所有人震惊的眼神中，精灵第一次改变了姿势。他低头审视抱头痛哭的孩子，开口问：“你憎恶世间的不公吗？”  
黑影之民抬起头，透过泪眼他看不清精灵的模样。  
“你可愿为了保护命定之人，付出自己的鲜血与汗水？”  
孩子用力点了点头：“我愿意付出自己的生命！”  
精灵长久地注视着这个孩子，他眼中流露出沉痛的哀思。男孩觉得这种悲痛和自己很像，但又有什么地方不同。  
“要斩断虚伪的光，需要漆黑的剑。  
——我把剑交给你。”  
不曾歌唱的精灵，终于奏响了短琴。琴音优美，似雾似幻地环绕着黑影之民。他仿佛看到一个漆黑的身影在同白色的巨大怪物作战；忽然场景又来到了一个洞穴之中，黑色的人影抚摸着白色异形，亲吻那张长满恐怖尖牙的巨口。男孩还不太明白这种感情，只觉得那种刀割般的心痛流入他的胸腔，他隐隐约约觉得这是精灵的记忆，可这样的怪物在艾欧泽亚哪里出现过？  
黑影之民的孩子最后看见两座光秃秃的无名土坟，天空是耀眼的白，白到刺眼，白到令人痛恨。  
“……我把剑交给你。”精灵说，他的身上绽放出强烈的光，那光芒盖过水晶的光泽，甚至胜过天上的太阳——从纯净的光里萌生了浓浓的黑暗，落在男孩的手中，化作一块小小的深色水晶。  
“啊，我的朋友，我终于可以回到你身边了……”  
精灵只留下这句话，他的身体在强光中融化，此人没有留下姓名，就连长相都众说纷纭，他的故事经过千百人的嘴，有了一万种不同的走向与结局——可他有什么故事？  
他的故事只有短短的一天。

那名黑影的少年终究举起了漆黑的剑，他的剑守护着怎样的理想，他又是为了谁而燃烧内心的苦痛，那就是另一个故事了。

在群星闪耀的夜，两个灵魂沉睡在那里。


End file.
